Liquid crystal displays (LCDs), light-emitting diode (LED) displays, or organic LED (OLED) displays have advantages such as low radiation, small size, and high energy efficiency, and have gradually replaced the traditional cathode ray tube (CRT) displays in applications such as notebook computers, personal digital assistants (PDA), flat-panel TVs, or mobile phones.
Through an In-Plane Switching (IPS) mode, a Fringe Field Switching (FFS) mode, or an Advanced Super Dimension Switch (ADS) mode, an LCD apparatus provides a wide viewing angle. In the LCD structure, the pixel electrodes and the common electrodes are arranged on a same substrate, which generate electric field force in the horizontal direction to change the directional angle between the optical axis of the liquid crystal molecules and the surface in parallel with the substrate so as to drive the LCD.